Bratja
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: I ignored the most important law of life, the Law of Brotherhood. Now it's too late. Brother mine, forgive me for my sin. The fault is mine and only mine. Mom, do you hate us? False hope, sweet and colorful, but now everything has turned gray. Forgive me.


_**Bratja**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Brat'ya"_

_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!  
Ya tak pred toboy vinovat.  
Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya  
Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya._

_Kto znayet zakon Byitiya,  
Pomog byi mne nayti otvet.  
Zhestoko oshibsya ya;  
Ot smerti lekarstva nyet._

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!  
Myi tak lyubili tebya.  
No vse nashi silyi  
Potrachenyi byili zrya._

_Tebya soblaznil ya  
Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy  
Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag.  
Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat._

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat!  
Nye tyi odin vinovat.  
Doroga u nas odna,  
Iskupim vinu do dna._

_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'.  
I ya nye obihen nichut'.  
Tyazhek, nash gryekh  
Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh._

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!  
Myi tak lyubili tebya.  
No vse nashi silyi  
Potrachenyi byili zrya._

_Ya sam soblaznilsya  
Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy  
Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag.  
Ya sam vo vsem vinovat._

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?  
Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?  
Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya,  
Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya._

* * *

_**Edward:**_

Forgive me, little brother.

Every day, every night I see you in my dreams and in my thoughts.

I was a stupid fool, I was an arrogant fool.

Not only the Laws of Alchemy I ignored.

But I also ignored the most important law in my life.

The law of Brotherhood.

I could never find the answer to that law until it was too late.

And you were gone…

It's my failure, just my fault.

My chest aches every time I see you.

Because even if my limbs are gone, my hearts go on.

But yours is frozen, trapped and caged in a prison of a body.

Why do you have to be punished the most of the mistake I did?

A promise I have made, to give you your life back.

I should have known that, whatever was taken by the earth, can never be returned.

Mom.

Are you ashamed of me?

You told me to take care of my little brother.

And look what I have done.

Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?

It hurts, it hurts to know that you may hate me.

You were always so kind, and pure and a so dear human being.

Why did you died?

Please, don't hate me.

_**Al****phonse: **_

Don't cry alone, big brother.

I am to blame as well, for the mistake we both made.

Living is this body is a torture, but is not as hard as seeing you cry for both.

My soul aches to see your hollow eyes in pain, taking the blame upon you.

Let me share the grief, let me share the despair.

A bittersweet truth, a joust truth. A sad truth. An impossible truth.

We'll try to get what we lost back, but it is that atonement enough?

No home, just pain.

A long road with no return.

It's the real punishment.

Mom.

Are you ashamed of me?

You told me to make sure my big brother was responsible.

And look what I have done.

I let us both into a death end; do you hate me for that?

It hurts, it hurts to know that you may hate me.

You were always so kind, and pure and a so dear human being.

Why did you died?

Please, don't hate me.

_**Edward and Alphonse:**_

We were both tempted by our endless love.

We were both lured into an endless road.

It was sweet, that hope we had.

It was a bitter, what we got at last.

So, what should we do now?

Live and Die?

Carry on and suffer in life?

I promise to you, brother mine.

That from no on, no force will take us apart.

We'll redeem our sin, our hearts.

Together with the love were have for each other.

* * *

**_Bratja_**

_Forgive me, younger brother  
I am to be blamed  
It is impossible to return  
that, which has been taken by earth_

_One that knows the law  
would help me find the answer.  
I made a terrible mistake,  
there is no cure for death._

_Dear Mother! So Soft!  
We loved you so much.  
But all our powers  
were spent in vain._

_I intrigued you  
With the perfect hope  
To return our family  
My brother, the blame is all mine._

_Don't cry, don't despair, older brother  
You are not the only one to blame  
We both have one road  
Lets bury the blame to the depth._

_I can't blame you for anything,  
And I hold no hard feelings.  
Heavy is our cause  
The desire to be stronger than all_

_Dear Mother! So Soft!  
We loved you so much.  
But all our powers  
were spent in vain._

_I was intrigued myself  
with the wonderful hope  
to return our family.  
I am the one to blame._

_So what do we do now?  
How do we correct and forget?  
When you can't return  
That, which was been taken by earth.  
_


End file.
